House of Hormones
by Hachimisu
Summary: Frustrated with Natsu's constant break-ins, Lucy gives in and lets him move in, only for Gray to invite himself in, too. You might expect that cooping up three teenagers with raging hormones in one small house would be a recipe for sexual disaster. Well, you would be right. LucyxNatsuxGray


**Hey everyone~ I got a request for a Lucy x Gray fanfic, and I figured I would try it out despite only having seen like 20-something episodes of the show. With summer nearby, I hope to be working on more fanfic soon, and hopefully continuing to expand my comfort zone out of purely Shugo Chara! fics. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Why don't you just move in already?!"

After coming home one too many times to her fridge cleaned out and Natsu screwing around in her bedroom, these were the words Lucy had blurted out, her hands thrown up into the air in exasperation. What she so foolishly didn't expect was for the young dragon slayer to take them so damn literally. By nightfall, his few possessions had found their way into her house, and he and Happy curled up contentedly on the pull-out couch in the living room, much to the blonde's chagrin.

"Yeah, we sleep together every night! Jealous, much?"

After one too many drinks at Fairy Tail's bar, these were the words Natsu had said a little too loudly, his arm cocked around Gray's shoulder. Lucy had frantically protested, saying it wasn't what it sounded like, but she'd seen the spark light up in the ice maker's cold eyes. She had inwardly panicked, remembering that nothing good had ever resulted from that competitive look when Natsu was involved.

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

After one too many territorial remarks from his rival's mouth, these were the words Gray used as he stood his ground. A single bag lay at his feet, his arms crossed in front of his suddenly bare chest. Realizing that he had no choice in the matter, Natsu backed off. Lucy, more hopelessly coming to the same conclusion, started removing the cushions on her pull-out couch.

You might expect that cooping up three teenagers with raging hormones in one small house would be a recipe for disaster. Well, you'd be right, but at least things started out innocently enough. They always do. Friendly hugs linger a little too long, a congratulatory pat on the back moves a bit too low, personal space gets a little too violated. Showers get interrupted when a young dragon slayer opens the bathroom door, a bit too sleepy from just waking up. Awkward giggling starts and doesn't stop when she lays her head in their laps, a bit too close for comfort. Rivalry blurs into sexual tension until the two are indistinguishable, and pretty soon, it becomes a bit too much to handle.

Things always start innocently enough, but in the end, the intent isn't what matters.

What matters are the earplugs on Lucy's nightstand, which have been finding more use during her new roommates' late-night escapades. What matters is the disinfectant spray that has now taken permanent residence on the kitchen counter, ready to dutifully clean up the increasingly frequent messes that no amount of care could prevent. What matters is the complete lack of surprise or anger present when Natsu comes home late only to find Gray bending the busty blonde over their pull-out mattress, and the friendly rivalry that takes its place as he strips down to help.

In the end, what matters is a raging sea of hormones that's just a bit too contained, and a need for self-control that's just a bit too nonexistent.

* * *

**Lol, I was planning on leading this right into the Lucy x Gray bit, but I just whipped up this intro in an hour and I feel like it has a bit more potential than that. I do have finals for the next couple weeks, but after that, I do plan on writing a whole lot more! So stay tuned. ;)**

**Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your ideas for future scenes in this story (though the aforementioned Lucy x Gray one will definitely be in the next chapter :P), and any requests or thoughts that you may have. Let me know what you think! :)**

**~Hachimisu**


End file.
